Thomas Rosales Jr.
}} Thomas Rosales Jr. is an American stuntman and actor who portrayed Carter in . Selected filmography *''Delta Farce'' (2007) .... Bandito Guard *''Unknown'' (2006) (as Tommy Rosales) .... Ponytail *''The Guardian'' (2006) (as Tommy Rosales) .... Cargo Crew #2 *''Bottoms Up'' (2006) .... Crazy Town Mexican *''Running Scared'' (2006) .... Julio *''Detective'' (2005) (TV) (as Tom Rosales) .... Quinones *''Collateral'' (2004) .... Ramone *''Analyze That'' (2002) .... Coyote *''Stealing Harvard'' (2002) (as Thomas Rosales) .... Loach's Bandit *''Men in Black II'' (2002) (uncredited) .... Subway Passenger *''Slackers'' (2002) (uncredited) .... Janitor *''Ocean's Eleven'' (2001) (uncredited) .... Security Guard at Boxing Fight *''Double Bang'' (2001) (as Thomas Rosales) .... First Cop *''Traffic'' (2000) (as Tom Rosales) .... Tackled Man #2 *''Held for Ransom'' (2000) .... Swamp Man #2 *''Brother'' (2000) (uncredited) .... First Mexican Mafia Boss *''The President's Man'' (2000) (TV) (uncredited) .... Drug Soldier *''Across the Line'' (2000) (as Tom Rosales) .... Boss *''The Base'' (1999) (V) .... Driver *''Foolish'' (1999) (as Tommy Rosales) .... Goon *''Judgment Day'' (1999) (V) (uncredited) .... Payne's Man *''Music from Another Room'' (1998) (as Thomas Rosales) .... Jose *''Letters from a Killer'' (1998) .... Headbanging inmate *''Blade Squad'' (1998) (TV) (uncredited) .... Mist Dealer #1 *''The Pandora Project'' (1998) (uncredited) .... Man Around Table *''Deep Impact'' (1998) (uncredited) .... Refugee *''Vampires'' (1998) (as Thomas Rosales) .... Ortega *''U.S. Marshals'' (1998) .... 727 Prisoner *''The Replacement Killers'' (1998) .... Gangster *''Face/Off'' (1997) (uncredited) .... Prisoner *''Con Air'' (1997) (as Thomas Rosales) .... Cindino Gunman #1 *'' '' (1997) (as Thomas Rosales) .... Carter *''L.A. Confidential'' (1997) .... Mexican #1 *''Last Man Standing'' (1996/I) (as Tom Rosales) .... Ramirez Bodyguard *''Tremors II: Aftershocks'' (1996) (V) (as Thomas Rosales) .... Oil Worker *''The Rockford Files: If the Frame Fits...'' (1996) (TV) .... Ernesto *''Black Out'' (1996) .... Hispanic Prisoner *''Heat'' (1995) .... Armoured Truck Driver *''The Tie That Binds'' (1995) .... Detective #2 *''Rough Magic'' (1995) .... Tough *''My Family'' (1995) (as Thomas Rosales) .... The Boatman *''Mr. Payback: An Interactive Movie'' (1995) (as Tom Rosales) .... Hoops *''See Jane Run'' (1995) (TV) .... Driver *''A Low Down Dirty Shame'' (1994) (uncredited) *''Speed'' (1994) (as Tommy Rosales Jr.) .... Vince *''Beverly Hills Cop III'' (1994) (uncredited) .... Car Mechanic *''The Crow'' (1994) (as Tom Rosales) .... Sanchez *''Jimmy Hollywood'' (1994) .... Tough Guy *''The Hard Truth'' (1994) (uncredited) .... Man at subway *''Man's Best Friend'' (1993) .... Mugger *''Last Action Hero'' (1993) (uncredited) .... Henchman *''Nowhere to Run'' (1993) .... Prisoner *''Extreme Justice'' (1993) (as Tom Rosales) .... Chavez *''Trancers III'' (1992) (V) .... Scumbag *''Universal Soldier'' (1992) .... Wagner *''Rush'' (1991) (as Tom Rosales) .... Wino *''Sweet Poison'' (1991) (TV) .... Prisoner #2 *''One Good Cop'' (1991) .... Beniamino Associate #3 *''The Perfect Weapon'' (1991) .... Man in Alley *''Alligator II: The Mutation'' (1991) (as Thomas Rosales) .... Victor *''The Owl'' (1991) (TV) .... Morito *''Kindergarten Cop'' (1990) (uncredited) .... Street Tough #4 *''Predator 2'' (1990) (uncredited) .... El Scorpio Gang Member *''Death Warrant'' (1990) (as Tom Rosales) .... Punk *''RoboCop 2'' (1990) (as Tommy Rosales) .... Chet *''Impulse'' (1990) .... Colombian Drug Dealer *''The Favorite'' (1989) .... Third Mate *''W.B., Blue and the Bean'' (1989) (V) (as Tom Rosales) .... Bean *(Casper Garcia) *''Deadly Stranger'' (1988) (as Tommy Rosales) .... Juan *''The Running Man'' (1987) (as Tom Rosales Jr.) .... Chico *''Made in USA'' (1987) .... Gas Jockey *''Extreme Prejudice'' (1987) (uncredited) .... Scarza *''Omega Syndrome'' (1987) .... Fredo *''No Mercy'' (1986) .... Man #4 *''Eye of the Tiger'' (1986) .... Jamie's Relative *''Raw Deal'' (1986) .... Jesus *''Commando'' (1985) .... Young Guerrilla *''Stand Alone'' (1985) .... Cocaine Cowboy #2 *''Stick'' (1985) .... Nestor's Hood *''The Lost Empire'' (1985) (as Thomas Rosales) .... Terrorist gang leader *''Space Rage'' (1985) (as Tom Rosales) .... Felon #2 *''Sweet Revenge'' (1984) (TV) .... Mexican *''Max Dugan Returns'' (1983) .... Robber *''Blue Thunder'' (1983) (as Tom Rosales) .... Thug *''They Call Me Bruce?'' (1982) (as Tom Rosales) .... Gunman *''The Sword and the Sorcerer'' (1982) (as Thomas Rosales) .... Kabal *''Nighthawks'' (1981) (as Thomas Rosales) .... Ripper *''The Hunter'' (1980) (as Tom Rosales) .... Bernardo *''Detour to Terror'' (1980) (TV) (as Thomas Rosales) .... Larry *''Getting Wasted'' (1980) (as Thomas Rosales) .... Carlos *''Every Which Way But Loose'' (1978) (uncredited) .... Young Trucker *''Billy: Portrait of a Street Kid'' (1977) (TV) Navigation